


[SEED][AK]家猫等待主人回家时会做什么

by AMithen



Series: [SEED&D][AK]种命后发情猫猫记录 [2]
Category: Gundam SEED
Genre: AK, M/M, OOC, PWP, 种命后, 自慰
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:41:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28305489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AMithen/pseuds/AMithen
Summary: A（几乎）没出场的AK
Relationships: Kira Yamato/Athrun Zala
Series: [SEED&D][AK]种命后发情猫猫记录 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2084664
Kudos: 3





	[SEED][AK]家猫等待主人回家时会做什么

基拉趴倒到在舒适的床铺了，头埋在了乳白色的枕头，深深地吸了一口气。  
——有点像今天靠近阿斯兰的时候他头发的味道。到底是什么味道呢？  
放空的思绪并没有真正地在思考。  
一双紫色的眼睛从枕头上冒了出来，它们的主人翻了个身，突然明亮的天花板上的灯光直直地照得有些刺疼。  
基拉懒洋洋地反手覆上眼睛，过长而耷拉到手背上的绿色袖子贴在脸颊上。基拉缩了缩脖子，下巴和下嘴唇一并躲到了高高的衣领之下。随手从衣柜里取出来的衣服干净整洁，甚至闻不到洗涤剂的味道。  
——阿斯兰平时就是这样度过每一晚吗？  
躺在阿斯兰的卧室，穿着阿斯兰的衣服，基拉有种微妙的被阿斯兰抱在怀里的感觉。但实际上孤独的等待让时间变得更为漫长与无聊。  
基拉想起今天会议上的阿斯兰。翠绿的双眸自信满满，得体的谈吐进退有度，宽阔的肩膀和挺拔的躯干似乎比他们上次见面的时候又成长了些。之后他们在洗手间里偷偷交换了一个久违又着急的深吻。  
“嗯……”没有意义的喉音淡淡融化在空气中，房间似乎变得燥热一些。基拉不自觉地摸了摸自己的胯部，是过长的衣服边缘以及被半掩着的阴茎。  
——在嘴唇贴到一起的瞬间，他们的舌头就纠缠着，相互侵蚀对方的空间。  
性器在抚弄下渐渐直立。  
——要是时间允许，阿斯兰也会这样触碰我吧。  
基拉咬着手背上的袖口，溢出的唾液将布料染成深绿色。  
节律的抚弄阴茎和睾丸泛起一阵阵快感，笔直的双腿竖折在床上，纤细的腰肢忠实地拱起靠近快乐的源泉。  
基拉目光涣散，喘息着将衣服下摆撩起转而含住，两颗硬挺的肉粒暴露在空气中。  
空闲的手指绕着乳头在凸起的乳晕上打转——就像阿斯兰喜欢的那样——然后交叠夹住，拉扯或搓揉，让敏感的部位再涨大一圈。  
基拉身上铺了一层薄汗，潮汐般的快感一波又一波冲刷着神经和大脑，带来令人享受的快乐。  
但是还不够。  
他侧过头，没有停下撸动性器的动作，而将另一只手探进了更深的地方。  
刚刚洗澡的时候就简单准备过的后穴虽然久未经情事，但还是轻松地吞进指节。  
基拉回忆着阿斯兰那纤长、已经磨出茧子的手指在自己体内深入的情景，闭上双眼放松拓约肌，让自己得以顺利进出。  
没有使用润滑剂的肠道有些干涩，但阿斯兰的手从缠绵回忆里伸过来，引导着他触碰前列腺的位置。  
直接的刺激让大腿酥麻得颤抖，饱含愉悦的语气词滴滴点点溢散到房间之中。每次按压凸起都会给他带来只是爱抚前端无法获得的满足与愉悦，也让坚硬的性器吐出快乐的淫液。  
基拉急促地吞吐着空气，喘息的声音充斥鼓膜掩去一切杂音。尽管肠道在快感下生理性收缩，他依然加快了进出的节奏，并不忘继续关照在射精边缘徘徊的柱体。  
当门被“咔哒”一声推开时，基拉浑身一抖，精液射到小腹和胸膛上。  
他弯起双眼，迷蒙的目光落在门口的身影身上，纵情过后低哑黏腻的声音像是无意识地诉说道：  
“欢迎回家，阿斯兰。”

**Author's Note:**

> Merry Christmas  
> 祝二位有个性福的周末


End file.
